Warriors: Chapter 1
Silena Jackson I''' '''This Is War I tried to run but I couldn't, I tried to fly but I couldn't and I even tried to swim but I couldn't. I yelled in frustration at particularly nothing. I was surrounded by giant waves of water. I shielded myself from the waves with my hydrokenisis powers. At first I thought the waves would make me stronger but when I let a few water touch me...well my skin started to burn. I didn't know where I was or why the water was burning my skin instead of making me strong, all I knew was that Burning Sun somehow had a connection to this. "Stop fighting," a voice said. The voice was deep and sounded old, it seemed to be coming from the waves. "You can't win this war." "Who are you!?" I yelled. "I am the true ruler of this world and I am fighting for my throne in this war against the gods." "What do you want?" The waves shook harder against my shield, I felt myself growing weaker by the minute. I tried to walked but my feet seemed to be glued to the floor and the only thing I was able to move was my hands, eyes and mouth. "You know what I want!" the voice roared. "I want back my throne and the gods destroyed" "W-We won't let you win!" I responded. "The Olympian League will stop you!" "You are a fool, daughter of Percy Jackson," the voice said. "The world will only suffer if you keep fighting, if you want your friends to survive then you'll have to give in and maybe we'll spare your life." "I-I can't let you win..." I told him. My knees started to shake violently and I felt the waves closing in. My shield was becoming weaker and so was I. "So be it," the voice finally said and my shield broke. The waves hit me and I felt my whole body burn. I woke up and found laying in one of the beds of The Olympian League plane. "W-What happened?" I asked Nathan, a son of Apollo and one of my best friends in the league. He was a good fighter and very good with the bow. He was sitting in a chair next to my bed. "We were in Spain fighting Burning Sun when you suddenly blacked out," he said, he sounded a bit worried but I stayed quiet waiting for him to continue. "We beat up Burning Sun then we took you back to the plane." "How long have I been out?" "Two days." "Two days!?" I yelled. "How does a 22 year old granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena faint for two days suddenly!?" "Umm...I am not sure, you tell me," he said. "Silena, are you okay?" "I am fine Nate," I answered. I got out of bed and walked towards the door. "Don't worry I'll be fine." then I walked our the door. The plane was pretty big and had three rooms. One had all the medication material incase anyone was hurt really bad, the other was used for resting and the third room was used for weapons and our 'lab'. I walked toward the front of the plane and saw my teammates all in their seats, looking out the window while Flinn Miles, a son of Hephaestus was driving the plane. "Hey guys," I greeted them and went towards my seat. "Where's Peter?" "Hey Silena!" Brook said and went to hug me. "How ya feeling?" "I think I am good," I said. "So where's Peter Blofis?" "He went back to The Olympian League base..." "And where are we going?" "London, Burning Sun has a base there and it seems like they want to try a nuclear weapon there or something..." said Seth. "So we are going to go and kick their Bunnies Sun butt?" I asked with a smile on my face. I was ready to kick their some Bunnies Sun butt. "Hell yeah!" replied Nathan, who was in the seat behind me. Author's Note Well here is the first chapter of Team Omega's main story called Warriors! Hope you guys like it and I bet you have a few questions like Why Silena was out for two days or what was the dream about or why Burning Sun wants to try a nuclear weapon in London? But I bet you're thinking on the most imporant question of all, Why did Silena call Burning Sun...Bunnies Sun? Category:The Olympian League Category:Warriors Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-865